Relia's fight
by elven-emma
Summary: The elves have gone, leaving Relia behind. Her sadness is overwhelming but she soon starts to see horrible visions, which spread to those closer to her than she knows.
1. Relia's Fight

Relia stared as she watched the last ship leaving middle Earth. She blinked and tear creeped over her cheek and dripped down. She new other elves that had taken that last ship and the thought that she would never see them again made her upset. She didn't relize that somewhere below her there were Hobbits crying for a loved one they had lost.  
  
Relia was one of the last elves of middle Earth. She had chosen to stay, she wasn't quite sure why. She had no one that she loved enough to stay for. Relia just couldn't bring herself to leave. Middle Earth was her home, she had wandered in its forests and travelled on its plains. Middle Earth was her home. But for once in her long life she felt lost. There were no elves for her to stay with, to visit. She could visit men she new but it was the dawn of men and she would feel out of place.  
  
Horses with Hobbits on their backs passed her by. One in perticular looked like he felt as lost as she did. He had lost someone he had faught to pretect, they had gone through so much and now so suddenly he had been taken away. Sam new it was for the best. He stared at the blank pages of a book that he could fill. He would write about the beautiful ships that had left and the beautiful place he would return to.  
  
For no reason that she new, Relia got on her horse, Syphili, and followed the Hobbits.  
  
They led her to a place called the Shire, she watched them seperate and make their way home. They had Hobbit holes to go back to, families, friends. Relia didn't have that, her family and friends and sailed away. She didn't have a house, a hobbit hole, a place in the trees. Relia had nowhere to go. Night had arrived swiftly so Relia sat and lent herself against a tree and fell asleep.  
  
'Are you alright?' Relia blinked her eyes open, 'you're one of the elven folk!'  
  
'Yes, I am.' She was looking in to the face of the Hobbit she had seen before.  
  
'I thought you had all gone to the undying lands.' Relia simply stared back, 'My apologies I shouldn't be asking questions. Are you hurt?'  
  
'No i am well, i just decided to sleep under this tree. I didn't know where to go.' Relia stood up and Sam had to crane hie neck to look her in the eyes. 'As you know my kin has gone and I am left behind. My name is Relia from the woodland realm'  
  
'I am Sam Wise Gamgee, it's nice to meet you. So why are you not back home, the woodland Realm'  
  
'No for years I have wandered the lands, staying where I will. It has been some time since I stayed in Mirkwood'  
  
'Well if you need a place to stay you can stay with us for a bit.'  
  
'You are very kind but I must move on.'  
  
'I thought you had nowhere to go.' Relia glanced back in a feeling of defeat. She needed to think. She couldn't stay with a Hobbit. A Hobbit hole was no place for an elf, but she had nowhere to go either. She looked around to see that Syphili had gone. she would look for her first and then decide what she was going to do.  
  
Relia walked slowly through the small wood that was situated near Hobbiton. Syphili came through the trees towards her. Where was she going to go what should she do? This kind Hobbit had offered hospitality and it would be impolite to decline. However she new what Shire folk thought of strangers so she went back to the hobbit hole once the sun had gone down.   
  
''Miss Relia?'' She stepped in to the hobbit hole gracefully, as gracefully as someone can while they're trying not hit their head on the ceiling, but being an elf she pulled it off. Sam showed her to a small table and offered her some bread and cheese. He handed to her a cup of ale, it was of a hobbit size but having delicate hands, the cup didn't seem too small in Relias hands.   
  
''I didn't think you would come back.''   
  
''Of course I couldn't go without a word that would be rude of me. Where are the children I saw before? And your miss Rosie?''   
  
''They're all in bed.''   
  
Through the night they told each other stories of their journey's. Sam told the story of the fellowship and how the ring was destroyed. Relia told of her journey's through forests and across rivers. She had met many people in her life time.   
  
Once the fire had become ashes and embers, Relia left and said faewell. She slept under the stars, the next day she would head for the misty mountains and then on to the Mirkwood.   
  
Sam had gathered food and provisions for her. Relia packed them away and strapped them on to her horse and was ready to leave. She hugged Sam and bid him farewell.   
  
As she rode down the road people gave strange looks but they were giving funny looks to two hobbit riding in the other direction. Both were tall enough to ride horses and were doing so. Relia rode between them. The tallest of the two looked back at her and then to his friend.   
  
''An elf? I thought they'd all left on the ships. Didn't they Pippin?''   
  
''Yes they did. How strange. Perhaps she's some sort of spy.''   
  
''Don't be daft, the ring was destroyed along with Sauron.''   
  
''Perhaps a spy for someone else then? Maybe there is another dark power or...something.'' Merry shook his head and carried on but Pippin kept watching the cloaked elf untill she rode out of site. Little did Pippin know that he perhaps he was more right than he knew. For indeed another power, a force was gathering in the land of shadows.   
  
''Come on Pippin!'' An apple hit Pippin on the head which got his attention and he carried on, following Merry.   
  
In one day Relia had travelled far, past Bree and onwards. That night she had unpleasent dreams. Flashes of events, she saw a dark elf. His hair, his clothes, his eyes were all dark, his skin was pale as if he lived not in a forest but in a cave. He had a cruel look about him. He held a staff and had a gem embedded in the palm of his left hand. Relia then saw a man with shoulder length hair. His eyes were as dark as the elve's. He too had a cruel look and a gem embedded in his hand. He wore a long black robe that looked blood red in a certain light. Lastly Relia saw an angry looking dwarf which wasn't unusual. He wore emeralds and saphires, gold chains were around his neck. like the man and elf he had dark eyes and a gem in his left hand. The three of them came together and lightning came from the elve's staff. Relia woke suddenly, breathing heavily. A sudden coldness came over her. The next day she headed for the misty mountains.   
  
Relia soon came to the Misty mountains and began to climb their steep slopes. It was too steep for her horse Syphili to climb. So she sent her to Mirkwood alone, by another way. Normaly Relia would ride on Syphili the long way round too, but something was drawing her to the mountains. She had a feeling that she must go that way.   
  
Soon the snow came in thick and fast. Relia headed for the nearest cave. She thought it best to stay there untill the blizzard passed. She soon found herself sleeping and dreaming of the three people with dark eyes. Then she heard a voice, ''Sauron was defeated because he underestimated those who seem less powerfull. This time all will be defeated, even the Hobbits. They may seem weak, but remember it was a hobbit who destroyed the ring. It was hobbits who faught at the black gate along side man.'' The dark eyes seemed to stare in to her soul and she screamed ''Nooooo!'' Relia woke from her nightmare. She had moved from one end of the cave to another and she could feel an opening in the wall. It was a passage, leading to the roots of the mountain. A strange feeling came over her. She felt it was important to her that she should follow the passage way. She tried to fight the feeling but it was too strong and so she headed towards the roots of the mountain.   
  
Far away, back in Hobbiton. Pippin awoke from a dream. The chilling scream of someone who seemed familiar and the voice of a cruel sounding man who threatened his very way of life. Pippin wondered to himself if it could be true. It didn't seem like a dream more, a vision. He hurried to put his jacket on and made his way to Merry's house.   
  
''Mery I'm telling you it seemed too real.''   
  
''You're just over reacting Pippin.''   
  
''That scream was horrible, it was from.'' Pippin looked back at Merry in realisation. ''It was that elf!''   
  
''hat are you talking about? We only saw her we didn't stop to have a conversation how do you know what she sounds like?''   
  
''Yes but I saw her. I think something terrible is going to happen to the Shire. We have to tell Sam!''   
  
The passageway had led her to a large, spacious room, lit by torches. It was cold and the sound of dripping water echoed around the room. Green slime covered the walls. The place seemed unhabitable, however shields and spears were pild up in a corner and scraps of food littered the floor. There were only two races of creatures that could live in a place like this. One was dwarves, but they would never live in a place like this. Their homes would be grand and clean. The other race and the one that seemed to live there were orcs. Foul Moria orcs. There were three other passage ways which led away from the room. Relia's feelings led her through the middle one. She heard unkindly voices. They got louder as she came nearer. Suddenly the voices were silent. Relia walked in to a large opening. Stalagtites hung from the ceiling and to her right was a large underground lake. Suddenly an odd feeling came over Relia and she lost her senses, loosing her quick reactions and quick thinking, she felt as if she may faint. Relia was grabbed by orcs. Their slimy hands gripping her wrists and holding her in place. She screamed but there was nothing she could do. She had been led in to a trap. 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters or places except for Relia and Thinilien  
  
Relia's fight part 2: Dreams  
  
The orcs dragged her deeper below the mountains. If they felt her struggle even slightly, they hit her viciously and beat her down. Eventually they led her to a grand hall. A dark figure stood facing a fierce fire. It's demonic flames making him look a dark red. Two of the larger orcs took Relia by her arms, took her to the figure and threw her down at his feet. She felt incredibly weak, she thought of herself as a fool for entering in to the caves, a place not for elves. The figure turned around to reveal him self as an elf. He had dark hair and deep, dark eyes. It was the elf from her dreams. She could not see the gem in his hand. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted so he could look in to her eyes. He spoke softly, 'You could be of great use to me. You saw me in your dream didn't you?'  
  
'Yes.' Relia felt she had to answer whether she wanted to or not.  
  
'Your mind is sensitive and so you see visions, but why not use those visions to help us?' Relia became more and more worried. 'If you join me your rewards would be great.' He showed her the jewels he carried. Gold, silver, emeralds, gems, diamonds.  
  
'Elves have no need for such treasures. I know of your black heart. I would never help someone like you.' Surprisingly the elf didn't look angry. He looked at the two orcs.  
  
'Take her away and try to convince her. We need her.' The orcs dragged her away. They were taking her to a prison cell.  
  
Several guards were walking behind them. One of them held Relia's weapons and the others watched her closely. Suddenly the orc that held one of Relia's arms, fell to the ground. An arrow was in it's back. The orcs panicked and Relia took a knife from one of the orc's belt and stabbed the orc that carried her weapons. She cut down orcs with her sword. Orcs continued to be shot with arrows. A rope dropped from a ledge above Relia's head and someone leaned over. 'Hold on!' He shouted to her. She grabbed the rope and was pulled up. Orcs shot their own arrows at her, but narrowly missed. Relia climbed on to the ledge to face the hero. It was another elf, which surprised Relia greatly. 'This way.' He ran down a passage way and Relia followed. The passage way led to the open air. Relia took in a deep breath before following the other elf down the mountain.  
  
They stopped at a small pool and the elf sat down beside it. 'Thank you,' said Relia, 'It is very strange to see an elf such as your self in a dank place like that, especially since most of the elves left.'  
  
'I could say the same for you. What is your name?'  
  
'My name is Relia, and you are?'  
  
'I am Thinilien.'  
  
'How did you know I was there?'  
  
'To be truthful I am not sure. If I was to be honest, I saw you in a dream. I felt I had to come here, I heard voices and saw you were in trouble. Where were you going anyway?'  
  
'I was on my way to Mirkwood. I thought it would be quicker to go through the caves.' Lied Relia, 'I think I may have to reconsider now.'  
  
'I do not understand.' He replied.  
  
'Something terrible is on it's way. I must warn someone and there are not many elves left. So I do not know who to turn to.'  
  
'Perhaps I could help you.' Thinilien knew more than she realized. He too had seen Relia's dream. He knew something awful was coming, as did a Hobbit who desperately wanted to warn his friends.  
  
Pippin and Merry ran towards Sam's hobbit hole. They told him of Pippin's dreams and were surprised to hear that he too had had the dream.  
  
'So what are we to do?' asked Pippin.  
  
'We cannot sit back and do nothing. If that elf is in trouble we should go and help her.' said Merry. 'What do you think Sam?'  
  
Sam looked at the blank pages of the book. The pages he had to fill. He had only written a few lines.  
  
'Perhaps it is time for me to fill this pages with a new story.' Sam spoke softly, more to himself than to the other two. 'I say we go and find her.'  
  
By nightfall they had reached Bree, this time with no worries of Black Riders chasing after them. As they slept in their beds, Pippin dreamt of two elves at the edge of a forest.  
  
Relia and Thinlien had finally reached Mirkwood. But decided to spend the night at the edge of the forest. Elves weren't the only things that had lived in Mirkwood. Horrible creature and large spiders lived there.  
  
.........  
  
elven emnma: At last I have updated this fic! Hurrah! Ok I know its taken ages for a really short chapter, but hey you want quality not quantity right? Ok that's an excuse but never mind. 


End file.
